


Words Are Very Unnecessary

by gloss



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Morning After, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Lando and L3 wake up in bed together. Oops?





	Words Are Very Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



> title via Depeche Mode

Shaken awake, at first Lando doesn't know where he is.

Then he sees L3. In his bunk. Beside him. " _Oh_."

"Indeed."

He grins. "Quite a night, eh?"

"Definitely one to dump from core memory."

"Really?" Lando pushes up onto one elbow. "That terrible?"

L3 grunts. 

She won't turn her sight apparatus toward him. It remains locked on the bulkhead above. 

Holding his breath, he reaches to rest his palm on her thorax casing. She does not stop him, nor shift away. They stay silent, still.

"Never again," she says eventually.

"Whatever you say, my lady."

Metal warms under his touch.


End file.
